Beyond Reason
by ArtificialThoughts
Summary: It was an eerie glowing green, very luminous to the eyes. It was high up from the tall tree, and he could be sure the crystal would crack from the fall. He quickly shot into the air again, wanting to avoid it, until his eyes laid upon a boy. LEVI X EREN! Riren! YAOI! (NO OCs) Rating might go up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Outside or Inside?

~Prologue~

They couldn't communicate. They didn't understand the words spoken between them. The meaning of their words were lost. But it didn't matter. Their connection could be felt by everyone. Those two didn't need words.

But he was born into this world for a purpose. A purpose that was bound to separate them. And no matter how much it hurt to see everyone suffer, he was what he was. A monster.

And while he felt the will and sudden heat shoot through his body, claiming his consciousness, he couldn't help but try to find a justification for why he fought. Seeing the bloody limbs fly everywhere, he wondered if any were his. The only thing he could hear as he drifted off was the scream of someone he remember, telling him to keep a promise. Promise? What promise?

~~~~~[]~~~~

Smoke. Gray. Cold. Filth and death covered the world. It was a nice place to never be found. A disgusting wasteland, but Vernichtung called it his safe heaven.

He was currently living in the wastelands of the humans. War, famine, disease, it all was raging on among humanity. They were truly on the brink of destruction. Many humans tried to help the inevitable situation, but many just made the wars fiercer, the famine stronger, and the diseases more deadly. Scientist who thought they knew what they were doing just made everything worse. Big, human like creatures were emerging after a newly developed form of radioactive treatment. Vernichtung smiled. It really was a beautiful sight.

Vernichtung emerald eyes glittered against the dull, smokey sky. He'd live forever, and seeing all this exciting annihilation was shocking. He'd even heard rumors about a wall. A wall where humans thought they'd be safe. Said humans supposedly kept it secret about the situation outside their walls, and what's still happening. Although Vernichtung really didn't think the last remaining humans outside those cursed walls were going to last another year. He guessed that the year over there would be 01, wouldn't it? Ahh what a glorious start to hell.

Vernichtung was walking away from all the rubble and debris. He couldn't be left out of all the upcoming excitement. He'd been rather bored. Nothing to do but kill whatever pathetic human or thing got in his way. He didn't care about the humans. Nor did he care about the grotesque monsters roaming the world. He was incomplete. He was searching. Being manifested into this world by destruction and hatred was cruel. He was the living breathing soul of annihilation, and living this way was a disgrace.

Vernichtung sighed. Even though he knew his overall role, what was he suppose to destroy? Not the humans or the monster like humans. It was something else. It was something more powerful.

A cry pierced though the air. Vernichtung pinpointed exactly where the cries originated from. He slowly trotted there. His heavy clad leather boots making heavy footfalls into the dead, crumbled earth. He stopped in front of a scene. A women was being devoured by a humanoid monster. It seems by the amount of blood on the ground and splattered over the naked body of the thing, their was probably more people who have been killed and eaten. The crunching sounds of flesh and bone echoed through his ears, and he couldn't help sighing, for it was the sound of being alive. The poor women was indeed alive, even if this situation claimed her life. As the monster was finishing up, he could still hear a weak cry. Vernichtung spotted something wrapped up next to the humanoid thing.

He pondered a bit longer. While analyzing the monster, he glanced down at the thing crying. He has seen life and death, and they have yet to effect him in any way. Although, the child's quiet sobbing was a different sound he has yet to listen to. He approached the bundle slowly, like he was just taking a casual stroll. The gigantic beast regarded him, but Vernichtung knew that it wouldn't dare attack him. The monster heaved its heavy body up, the ground shaking from the force if it's weight. As it walked away, Vernichtung kneeled down to grab the thing. As he pulled it close, the baby hushed it's choking cries. For feeling the warmth of another body was comforting. Vernichtung cradle the fragile human into his arms, and walked off.

The cold fierce wind whipped at his body. He tucked the poor thing into his long black coat. He walked endlessly through the wastelands, his eyes scanning the dead land for what he was looking for. A clearing was spotted, and Vernichtung decided to stop there. It was far off, but he could only sigh and keep moving. The sun was slightly peaking from behind the dense, heavy gray clouds after awhile of walking. He finally made it to the small plain, where there was little grass growing in the circular clearing. He went right to the center and fluidly sat down, putting the baby carefully in his lap.

He was at a loss of what to do. Thoughts of why he had picked up the child ran threw his head. He hesitantly placed his hands of the top of the bundle. He peeled off the blood stained sheets the baby was wrapped in, and stared directly at the face of the human he just saved. It was an average looking child. Brown big eyes tiredly staring right back at his perplexed face. The baby smiled a toothless smile and tried to outreach its small hand to him.

Vernichtung was entranced. It was so helpless. So dependent. He wickedly smiled. The war between humanity and tragedy is just starting, and it was time he found his place. Ideas ran threw his mind, and he knew exactly why his he choose to save this pathetic creature who was born in this cruel world.

"Want to help me? Little one? All you need to do is die for me." Vernichtung sweetly whispered.

He manically smiled. He fluidly brought up his hand & dove it into the baby's chest without a moment's hesitation. Blood splattered messily onto his face, his eyes wide with the thrill of killing, although there really was no satisfaction with killing infants, they didn't scream. Vernichtung took the life of the baby. He felt no emotion while shaking his hand free of the thick, crimson fluid running down his arm.

"Your soul shall help me reach beyond the walls. Thank you." Vernichtung wasn't one to not give credit where it was needed.

His body glowed. The baby disintegrates in the hands. He could feel himself shifting, changing. He wasn't tangible anymore, looking more fantom like in every second. He felt afloat, moving through the land, to where the walls lay. He knew he'd forget everything. His name. The reason he lives, and his purpose. And he'd await for his role to be activated. He'd consumed the child's humanity. He could be considered half human now, but still more god like. He closed his eyes. When he'd awake, he knew he'd remember nothing, and Vernichtung wished he would at least be closer to those walls, for he was done being trapped on the outside, just like it was no better being trapped on the inside.

Something was off. His body felt tangible suddenly, and pain shot up his body. He couldn't move. A substance was creeping up from his legs, immobilizing him completely. He struggled, thrashed, and yelled. It was too dark to see anymore, and he vaguely wonder why he was struggling again. Wait, why was he even yelling. He stilled.

The hardening substance overtook him, but he only felt calm. A wave of drowsiness struck him, and he had no more fight. He closed his eyes, still wondering, but the answers seemed to far away, and the only thing he knew for sure, was the yearning burning in his heart, and he felt the lights shut completely off.

~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~

The luminous sun peaked against the towering walls. The raven haired man was already up from his small room, tea in one hand as he acknowledge what little beauty this cruel world had to offer.

His dull, heavy-lidded gray eyes stared at nothing in particular. Today was the start of a new mission outside the walls for the Scouting Legion. Today would be a tough day filled with heavy loss and bitter triumph. Most likely it would be a mission to yield no results on the mysterious, deadly titans. Just like all the other missions he'd survive, they were fruitless. Countless humans have died at the expense of nothing break though, and the public were starting to notice it more. This was very problematic, but they had tried as hard has they could. Levi knew that they had to trust in their abilities to find valuable knowledge, and not hope for it to fall out of the sky and hit their heads or something.

Just then, Erwin Smith, the commander of the Scouting Legion, knocked on the door.

"You may enter." Levi's monotone voice answered.

"Great. You're awake. Although I should not expect anything less from you. We need to run over the route to the plains we are crossing. It seems Squad Leader Hanji pointed out some dangers we were too quick to dismiss."

"Alright. What were shitty glass' complaints and what do you suggest?"

"It seems that the time we would be riding on horse back, in the plains, is too great. We all know we are at a disadvantage using the 3D maneuvering device on flat grounds. We would be at least two or more hours riding in the plains. Hanji pointed out the forest would be a better detour and an advantage to us." Erwin finished his long speech.

"I believe it will give us more of an advantage, but remember that the titans can use that also. We have the chance that one could sneak up behind the soldiers in the cover of the tress. But it is better than riding in full sight. Alright. I believe this quick modification is justifiable." Levi agreed that they stood a better chance riding through the forest.

They discussed details and routes, finding conflicts and quickly rerouting positions of groups. They calculated the average loss of soldiers based on past missions, and with the new strategy, they expected at least 100 soldier's lives to be spared this time. Although no one could be sure, for it all depended on factors that they couldn't always control. One of the biggest ones depended on how concentrated the area they were traveling to was with titans. They went in blindly a few times, only to suffer the loss and reproaches from society. With all this in mind, they wrapped up the plans, ready to present them to the groups on the mission.

"Alright. That's decide. Remember, in two hours we will depart. See you then." Erwin dismissed himself and briskly walked out of the room.

Levi watched him leave. He was standing by the window, overlooking the scenery still.

"Why can't I shake they feeling that the forest will devour us?" Levi muttered.

He quickly changed his clothes and fully geared himself perfectly, not one single thing out of place. He then stepped out into the hallway, heading down for a light breakfast. He never thought so much about missions, usually he was impassive about going out of the walls, the excitement dying with the years. But this one was different, and there was something he just didn't like about it.

~~~~{}~~~~

"Prepare yourselves. This missions is a first for a lot of you. We've been together on basic training and..." Armin wasn't paying attention to Commanders Smith's speech. He side glanced at mikasa, his childhood friend.

He couldn't shake the foreboding feeling nestling in his stomach. He was nervous yes, for no one wanted to die. But the little tic of a feeling wouldn't relent.

"Hey. It's going to be fine, Armin." Mikasa's strong steady voice reassured Armin.

He glanced at her again, hesitant to share his thoughts and feelings about the mission. "Mikasa. Don't you feel something's up? The plan changed suddenly, with a reasonable reason, but I can't help but feel like something is planned beyond what we know..."

"You don't have to worry about stuff like that. This is our first mission outside the walls. Get it together or we could all die, Armin. Even if there is something else planned, we have no power to know exactly what it is. Just focusing on staying alive and completing this research mission." Mikasa effectively ending her speech by pulling up her soft red scarf over her mouth.

Armin stayed quiet. His light blue eyes swept the entire force that consisted of the Scouting Legion. His eyes narrowed as his gaze pinpointed on a certain Captain. Levi Heichou was on his horse, at the front. When Erwin shot the fire and command to move forward, Armin ripped his gaze and sighed. Should anything happen he at least knew humanity's strongest, Levi Heichou would be near, for when they got in the first formation, he was in Levi's group. Mikasa also flanked his blind side, so they had a good chance of surviving. He tightly shut his eyes against the raging wind and sighed. He was a soldier, and when he opened his eyes, the ice cold determination to live danced inside them. Swirling in them were hesitation, but Armin let it go. He was scared, yes, but until he was in any real danger, or face to face with a titan, he could survive, and he would.

(A/N:) hello~! Sorry if anything felt rushed. I write poems (really good ones too) , not so much stories but I have before so I'm not a stranger at it, though this is my first post. REVIEW PLZ! You can request or give me ideas or just tell me if you like it! I have some chapters already written but updates will be random.

Have a good day~!

-A.T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boy in Crystal

Cold. He was cold. Darkness engulfed his body. He could see a dot. A little dancing dot. His mind was conscious, but he couldn't make his body move. He wanted to reach for it, to touch anything. It was maddening. Being restrained and helpless. Feelings he couldn't comprehend piled in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know anything. He didn't know what to do. Desperation rolled off of him in waves. He couldn't even cry out. It was so dark. Images, images he didn't know of crossed his line of vision, but what were they? Who are those people? What are those things? What was this yearning? He silently screamed.

Questions. So many questions. They rang in his mind too fiercely, like a wild-fire spreading its arms to hug the land. Thoughts wrapped around his mind and suffocated him. This was the second week in a row he was conscious. But how could he free himself of the never-ending abyss that has claimed him? It was futile, and he was so scared. Was he forever going to be trapped in a stage of stagnation?

He wouldn't give in though. He failed many times trying to pull his body from the depths of the abyss, but the darkness was yet to yield. In the crystallized form he was in, he could only hope for a grand savior.

~~~~{}~~~~

The V formation was quickly becoming ineffective as many of the groups were getting eaten off and killed by the titans.

A range of colors were shot into the sky, some signaling titans, others signaling it was safe. Levi Heichou knew that they had the majority of the group remaining, and the forest was in plain sight so if the could make it for a couple of more moments it was going to be fine, and they were going to complete mapping the area past the towering forest.

As the remaining groups frantically and disorderly entered the forest, the powder guns were used to reform everyone. Some deviant titans dared to follow, but not many.

"Levi! Secure the side! They are the ones needed to map this place. Protect them!" Erwin yelled at Levi.

He looked at Erwin calculating. There were no words or conformations exchanged. Levi signaled to his team to flank the left side and attack. The special operations squad understood and they got in a reformation. They tried to slow down their horses, and once they were successful, they shot there grapples into the trees, first wanting to asses the situation. Levi seated himself on a branch, overlooking the scenery. The side group were quickly moving on, as planned, but their protection was gone. The titans were slow in advancement, which was a plus. He side glanced to his squad. They were ready to fight, awaiting the signal from Levi.

"Attack!" One word it took, and they took their defensive stances, calculating where to attack first.

Levi was the first to attack. He smoothly sliced off the nape of the biggest titan. His team, including Mikasa and Armin, followed the flank of the left part of the upside down V, attacking titans that dared to follow. Things were hectic, but they managed to keep casualties to a minimum.

Else where, someone could feel the movement of the earth. It was comforting to feel vibrations emitting the ground up. The boy struggled to understand what was happening since he was still stuck in eternal darkness. They were slowly approaching where he lay, immobilized. He could only yearn that they would help until the shadows lulled his mind back to sleep once more.

Levi's team was keeping up the fight. They managed get near the rear of the forest, when an unknown crash, similar to a bomb, went off.

The wind cut through the air, violently lashing out, making soldiers tumble on their horse and fall. Levi stood behind the length of a tree, protecting himself as many did that. Many covered their ears, the ringing in the air making blood trickled down their neck. A few minutes later it calmed down, and a still, quiet atmosphere swallowed their surrounding. Nothing moved. Everyone held their breaths. No one knew what had happened and everyone feared the worse. The ground broke the trance, shaking under a huge deformed, grotesque, enormous deviant titan moving, cracking trees as it swinged its legs.

Levi could see the outer clearing of the forest. His eyes widen at the titan. Where did it come from was on everyone's mind. He gritted his teeth. If the soldiers had to fight that it would be useless. He prepared for the worse, but luckily the deviant titan didn't look interested in them. It walked on through the lushes green vegetation, knocking down everything in its path as it went.

Levi shot through the forest using the 3DMG. He told his squad to regroup with the others. Levi followed suit. He kept the deviant titan in his line of vision. He saw the titan move towards him, and Levi stopped. He moved higher up the trees, closer to the face of the titan, when he saw the hand too late. His reflexes moved his body out of the way, but the monstrous hand caught the lines of his gear, and threw him back towards the rear of the forest. He was stunned for a second, but quickly twirled his body upwards and shot his other grapple into the trees, swinging like Tarzan as he gripped a branch in his arms, and climbed up. He feared his gear was damaged, but on inspection only the left side of his lines were beaten up. The wires looked stretched, but still useable. He recoiled them up into the device, readying himself for another attack. As he shot up through the forest, Levi's eyes caught the glitter of a bright glowing green.

A tree. A beautiful, tall evergreen tree. It was falling over, the cracking of the wood was the only thing Levi heard, but what caught Levi's eye was the ebbed crystal he could see. It was an eerie glowing green, very luminous to the eyes. It was high up from the tall tree, and he could be sure the crystal would crack from the fall. He quickly shot into the air again, wanting to avoid it, until his eyes laid on a boy. It seemed as time slowed down as he passed the boy threw the air. A boy in the crystal. His peaceful sleeping face stopped Levi's breathing. Years seemed to pass as he stared until he was out if sight and into the trees heading off to see how the rest of the operation would commence. It was just their shitty luck that this happen.

Reality hit him by full force. The kid wouldn't live if he was smashed directly into the ground. There wasn't enough time until the tree hit the ground. He needed to regroup with his team. He clenched his hands as he maneuvered his way through the chaos of branches, leaving behind the helpless boy.

A smashing sound echoed throughout the forest.

"Mikasa! Did you hear that?!" Armin yelled confused. There couldn't be any type of glass all the way out here.

Mikasa looked thoughtful. "Yes. But what was it?"

"Levi Heichou!" Petra yelled to their leader.

"Heichou, are you alright?" Petra questioned him worriedly.

The rest of his squad gathered up. "Damn it. We must find what remains of the formation and it's survivors. There's something I have to report to Erwin. Armin, you come with me. The rest, rejoin the troops. They must have made it past the rim of the forest. Go!" Levi commanded.

No one questioned the decisions, only Armin was left with surprise. He didn't voice it though, for this was a serious situation by the looks of it. They successfully rounded up the abandon horses, calling for them with a whistle. It wasn't hard to find the remaining troops, and Levi, with Armin behind him, rode to where Erwin awaited them with the rest of the soldiers.

They were quietly mounted on their horse, making no sound. Levi quickly went to Erwin's side.

"Erwin. What the fuck is going on?" Levi questioned irritatedly.

Erwin looked at Levi, and frowned deeper. His face was concentrated, thinking about their next move. "I'm not sure, there is too much of a risk continuing, but we are so close to our objective."

Levi wondered about it. Was it worth continuing the mission, and probably losing half more of their men, or giving up and saving what little they had left? This was definitely not the first time they were faced with a decision like this, and it was certainly not the last. "Tch. Erwin. This mission was a failure. But I have something that might redeem us." Erwin waited for Levi to continue.

"I managed to find a brat stuck in crystal near the edge of the forest. It smashed while falling down. I don't know if the kid is fine,  
but this is serious Erwin. I request that you, Armin, and I retrieve the kid. We've lost many, and I don't think we have enough specialist to map the area anymore. We have no time, we need to make a decision."

Erwin was speechless. A kid in crystal? In the forest? After some speedy thinking Erwin made his decision. "I agree. All of us, head back to the perimeter of the forest where we entered. Levi will have his second in command lead you!" As their plans were confirmed, Levi signaled to his team to lead and for Armin to follow him. Erwin said a few more quick instructions and set off.

Levi felt a calm for what they were about to do. What they were going to find now depended on if the kid was alive. The boy could have died. He pushed his horse to the limit and soared through the grass. Armin could sense the urgency of situation, but he was equally as stressed as they all were. This mission was a fail but to suddenly have some hope fall out of the sky, or more like a tree, was unexpected. Armin was still at loss of figuring out why he'd be useful. Exactly why was he to accompany the two great leader of the Scouting Legion? Was the boy in the crystal real? Why was he out here? How is he? Questions swarmed his head. This was crazy. Armin never had ever suspect anything like this would ever occur during his life. He couldn't help shake a little. His gripped on the reins tighten

Heichou slowed down, peering everywhere until he dismounted quickly and ran. Erwin was surprised be the rushing of Levi, but did just as him. Armin was more reluctant, but did nonetheless.

Shards of green crystal laid everywhere. They were all carefull to avoid the larger, sharp pieces. Levi scanned the trees for any sign of the particular tree he was looking for. The said tree had tumbled and hit the side instead of smashing the crystal directly. Levi looked back to see Erwin's disbelief. Armin looked like he would defecate in his pants.

Levi approached the crystal's side guarded. He pulled out his dual blades and inched closer. He was skeptical of touching the rock crystal. He hesitantly brushed the surface with the tip of his fingers. He focused on the rock, trying to see past it, and he could see the boy again! There were cracks all around, one he could even put his hand in and touch the sleeping kid.

"Do you think it's safe sir?" Armin spoke. He looked wide-eyed at Levi. He'd never even imagined this could be here outside the walls.

"Armin's right. What is a kid doing here? What is he? Human? Something people tried to seal?" Erwin questioned seriously.

"We could stab him a little, see if he's human and bleeds." When he heard no objections, he brought out one of his swords, carefully wedging it into the cracks. He targeted the brown haired kid's right hand. He nicked around the knuckle, then cut a straight line deeper into the skin. He glanced at the face of the boy, waiting for any sort of reaction.

"I think this crystal will affect his basic motor reactions, sir. If it kept him immobilized, then I think it will so until he's out." Levi considered Armin's word. They were very logical, exactly why he'd want someone with knowledge like Armin out here assessing the situation.

Levi could see blood pooling by the hand. He glanced at Erwin, awaiting any objections of what he was about to do. When he received none, he took out his sword from the crystal, brought the other one up along with the other, and with both swords smashed at the cracks. It was messy but it was all they had. With his man power he could easily crack the rest since he discovered it was hollow in the inside, and it wasn't necessarily crystal, a little too soft but still strong. He command Armin to get samples of the rock for Hanji to examine. Steam blew out of the cavern from the crystal, making Levi jump back. With eyes wide and swords ready, they waited for the steam to clear. When they heard a thump, they braces themselves, only to find the kid laying face up on the ground has the steam cleared. They all relaxed slightly, and Levi approached the boy hesitantly.

Levi nudged the boy with the tip of his boot. They weren't sure if the mysterious boy would all of a sudden attack. When he received no reaction, he crouched down slowly, and gently touched the skin. He quickly withdrew his hand. He hissed in pain, the kids skin was scolding. "His skin is super heated. Wait..." He saw steam raising from his right hand, where the cut was, and it was slowly healing himself. Armin's theory rang true.

"Erwin. You fully know what I'm about to suggest. Do we take the risk, or not?"

"We have no choice. He could be valuable given the circumstances we found him in. And his healing abilities, he is definitely not human. When we regroup, make sure to restrain him, yet I doubt he will wake up soon."

Levi nodded. He leaned down again to try to touch the boy once more. He skin was just warm now. He gathered his upper body in his arms, half of the boy on his lap. He assessed the clothes he was wearing. They were very odd. Nothing like he'd ever seen. They looked clean enough, though. Everything went dead still when they heard a gasp and a whimper.

Levi's eyes shot to the boys face, and behind him Armin and Erwin got in a defensive stance. The boy's face turned into terror. His body seemed to want to move as Levi observed him trying to wiggling around a little. Glowing emerald eyes sluggishly opened, tears tipping down the boy's cheeks. The kid's vision was hazy, and he couldn't clearly see Levi. He could only feel the loose embrace he had him in. The kid took advantage of it, and with a cry flung himself in Levi's arms.

"**Hilfe ... bitte ... nicht verlassen.." The boy whispered in a horse voice that cracked. It was loud enough for them all to hear though.

The boy felt too many emotions all at once. He was free and alive raged through his mind. He wanted nothing more than to walk on his own, to move his body, and to quench this yearning he could never settle. All of these feelings over flowed his brain. It was too much for him.

He passed out then. Sliding off Levi, for he was frozen. They were all at a loss. Not one of them understood what the kid had said. What the hell kind of language was that? Not only that, but he woke up, which puts them in danger of him waking up any time soon.

"What...?" Armin was trying to piece the very vague puzzle pieces together.

"Levi. Restrain him now. He could awake any moment. Though I doubt he could do damage in his condition. He seemed like his body was still asleep." Erwin commanded.

Levi sighed. This kid was a headache awaiting him.

(A/N): **= Help ... please do not leave ...

Sorry if the German is off! Well, it's Friday so might was well update. REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dead Languages

There was warmth. Movement. Voices. Murmuring so low he couldn't understand. There was a cool breeze blowing, his hair moving with the flow. More than anything he's felt in so long. He gripped his mind, wanting to open his eyes, or to move his body, anything. He couldn't stand being still anymore. He couldn't deal with it. He struggled internally until he felt as if he broke the surface.

He gasped. The air filled his lungs painfully. The sense of control delighted him, and he slowly opened his vibrant green eyes. He could make out the silhouette of a person, but what he only cared about was the warmth this person was providing. He cried of relief. He craved more comfort, more warmth, and most of all more security, for he was saved and in someone's unknown arms. He clung to them, not wanting to pull away for he was scared that the darkness would pull him down any moment. Fatigue rushed to his form, and he muttered out pleads for them to stay. He was done with being alone.

Steely gray eyes were all he could make out, and before he could even clearly see who has him so close, his eyes won the battle and he instantly fell asleep.

Levi's body was still for a couple of seconds. His mind absorbed the physical features the youngster. His overgrown brown hair, his fair skin which seemed a little to pale to fit him. It was probably due to his encasement within the crystal. He looked older once Levi got a good look. His mind idly wondered about his age.

Erwin snapped him out of his analyzation. With rushed instructions and time limits they hurriedly restrained the boy and mounted back on their horses. Levi cursed. Keeping the brat from falling off the horse was becoming increasingly irritating, and he was definitely going to put him on a carriage once they regrouped.

All three of them rode through the forest. The green blurred around them as they rushed to get out. Each minute they were there was dangerous. Each one of them was paranoid as can be. They couldn't help glancing in every direction. Levi really hoped no titan would poop out because they were at a disadvantage with the crystal boy.

Armin stared at the boy with Rivaille. He felt as if the boy would wake up any moment and destroy them. He couldn't fathom how Levi kept him so close, although it was probably the fact that Levi was humanity's strongest and could basically kill the thing in a couple of seconds. It was unnerving to know how this situation could change humanity's faith, hopefully for the better. Of course, this was assuming the boy was not a monster. With the current observation of the brown-haired boy, Armin was certain that there would be a hard language barrier to overcome. Armin shut his eyes tightly. No need to get a headache in the middle of a retrieving rescue. There was too much to do to get distracted now.

Erwin shot a green signal in the air. They needed to know the position the remaining groups were in. When they saw the return signal they sharply turned left. Levi furrowed his brow. He was strongly tempted to tie the damn brat to his body. All the jostling from the horse was inching the boy's body ever so closely from falling off.

The tension in the air increased as they spotted the rest of the members. Everyone was completely silent. When Levi was spotted gripping a strange kid from falling from the horse, a commotion ran threw the people.

"What's that?!"

"Why would they bring that here?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Where did it come from?!"

People backed away. Levi glared. How humans only cared for themselves in these kinds of situations was sickening. Humanity's fear was all connected to safety in these times. The way everyone feared even a single unknown entity was saddening.

"Everyone quite! Can you not see the boy is restrained! This is the outside of the wall! If we act like this from one situation we will all die! There is no time to explain! We must move back to the walls now! Groups one, head out first!" Erwin direct the first group to leave. Moving one group at a time would direct less attention to them instead if moving as one big massive of delectable humans. This would ensure that at least some got back. Levi's squad took the front position. Levi had direct orders to get back to the walls as soon as possible and examine as well as treat the mysterious boy. Each minutes they lost was crucial now.

He had switched from riding a horse to being in a wagon, giving basic first aid to the kid. The rough bumps they were hitting was making it difficult. Levi undid the buttons on the boy's coat. It was a heavy black material, seeming torn from the ends. He gently felt the boys pulse in his neck. As he checked the beating of his heart, he could feel the intense gazes on him and the kid. Once he deemed the boy stable he decide to rummage through any of the pockets he had in his clothing for any useful information. In this situation he somehow wished he had gloves.

He picked at the fabric, wedging his hands in the stiff old material. The jacket pockets yielded some sort of weird green paper, but he couldn't make out what was written on it. It all looked to faded and delicate to unfold. He tsk'ed. Going through the pant pockets, he pulled out some leather. He unfolded the creased material with a surprise. Within the folds in it, were more paper. But there was one hard type of plastic. Written there were two words.

Eren. Jaeger.

"Eren..." Levi said out loud. The name seemed to fit, but of course no one could ever be sure if that was his name or not. But that was all they had now. At least they had a name, or it'd be calling the boy "him." Levi stared. It was a boy...right? The thick lashes framing a pair of large green eyes, along with the slim physic seemed to say otherwise. Then again, the...person was flat-chested. His face darken. Levi shoved the thoughts out of his mind. He then collected all the items found and put them in a satchel. It'd be at least forty-five minutes until the reached the walls.

Even though he was still getting pummeled with stares, Levi ignored it and scanned the plains. The only sounds were the running of horses and wagons. He viewed behind him, confirming the position of second group not far away from them.

Levi couldn't help but think about being lucky. Luck. He never wanted to admit it, but being lucky was practically this whole predicament's outcome. They got a mysterious person. Titans were not in view. And casualties were low. He didn't believe this was all luck though.

He stared at the boy. A gut feeling told Levi that the youngster was a big part of this unnatural situation. It didn't matter much now, but the reports would be difficult to explain. They've been about five hours outside the walls altogether. They didn't last long this time. Usually they last a good amount of time, but in time they pay with more deaths. In these predicaments it really seemed like they could never win. With gaining always came sacrifice. In the end they'd win a bittersweet battle, the taste of bloody iron on their tongues.

The outer walls came into view, and Levi knew to prepare for an uproar. The only objective running through Erwin's and Levi's head was to keep the kid alive at all cost. Even if they didn't know if the boy would be of any use, they had to take the uncertain chance that he was a tool to be harvested in this unfruitful war. Humanity was getting desperate, and even if the moral to use an adolescent in an adults war was wrong, they'd break any ethical view to gain victory anyway possible. No one had time to wonder or worry of it was wrong or right anymore.

Thinking about the reality they were all facing really

There was a fine line between wrong and right. One could even say there was no line anymore, just judgement based on how convenient it was to punish or not. Many soldiers found it sickening, but being hunted down like dear could make anyone look the other way when the crime was committed.

"Tsk." Levi let an annoyed sound escape his lips. Having time to think about this chaotic world was a mistake. No need to over thinking what didn't need attention at the moment.

There was still about two hours until sun set, plenty of time for the other groups to get out of harms way. As Levi signaled to open the walls as they approached. The heavy stone slowly cracked open, and the first group came pouring into the city while the bell cried its tune signaling the people they have arrived.

* * *

"Hanji. We have orders treat this brat first. Examine it." Levi stated.

"Hmm? Huh I've never seen this person before? Was he always in the Scouting Legion Rivaille? Did he get injured badly..? He doesn't look hurt..." Hanji questioned curiously. She was no doctor so it made no sense for Levi to bring the kid to her.

"We don't know if he's fine internally. We found the monster encased in some crystal substance. Armin should have the sampl-"

"OKAY! Bring him to my lab! Not a minute to spare!" Hanji's face sparkled as she practically oozed excitement to dissect him. She hadn't even asked the most important questions of all.

"Oi shitty glasses listen. We can't kill it. Or open him up without approval. It's fucken unsafe and who knows what'll happen."

"Rivaille I know! Just bring him...or her..? To the lab and tell me what happened outside! It must have been crazy! Where did you find him? In crystal? How old could he be? Was the crystal to preserve or to encase his body? What will his mental capabilities be...?!" Hanji practically danced to the lab, questioning the very origins everyone wanted to know about.

Levi had the boy securely in his arms. After getting back to the Scouting Legions quarters, Levi set out to thoroughly examine the boy before the reports were made. He tried to be invisible entering the gates. He needed to collect as much data as he possibly could before the government could interfere with their plans. He made use of his time by finding Hanji quickly once in the walls. He just hoped they had more time before every group made it back. They needed to be fast and efficient.

"...here. LEVI?! Set him down there!" Hanji yelled. Levi looked unfazed as he set down the boy on a bland looking table that had a thin white sheet over it.

Levi then informed Hanji about the failed mission and the events that turned it around. She listen with interested. She continued to examine him as Levi talked. Hanji undressed the adolescent and confirmed it was a boy. Levi eyed him, from the exterior the brat looked like he had not an ounce of muscle, but clothes off and the muscles came out of hiding. When Levi was done informing Hanji, he asked for a report on his health.

"Well, I can tell you now that he is healthy. His pulse and heartbeat or normal, as well as everything that makes someone human. But you said when you cut him, he healed right away? He might look normal, but in his blood could be the real identifier to deem him a monster. We don't have permission, so until we do I can only speculate. He has nothing in his stomach and the circulation of his blood seemed to have only started..." Hanji thought aloud. The more she thought, the more perplexing it become. The lack of recent blood flow was the reason the boy couldn't move well. Although it didn't make any sense for anybody to be able to survive in conditions like that. Hanji threw out some more observations while writing down some quick notes. Levi's impassive face grew annoyed and confused the more they tried to discuss the possible anatomy of the creature.

A knock rung threw the room as they contemplated their observations. Hanji told whoever it was to enter after learning it was Armin.

"Sir! I have the samples of crystal you told me to collect for Hanji! Also Sir, I have some information I want to shar-" Armin hushed as soon as he saw the figure laying on the table. He gulped. Being in a closed off room with the boy was not the ideal situation he would rather be in. He noticed the blanket covering him, and it seemed to be the case that the kid was nude under. Tension swirled around them as Armin became uncomfortable. Armin walked forward a bit to restart his speech, ignoring his nerves.

As if God truly did hate him, the sleeping kid stirred, making little, half-strangled groaning noises. The room went dead silent.

The boy on the table opened his eyes. He was disoriented and nauseous. His movements slow and heavy. His limbs felt like jelly. Sitting up was impossible. A scratchy groan escaped his lips. Everybody stared at the creature. Levi hovered his hands over his blades. Hanji seemed over thrilled and about to run over to the boy.

When the boy rolled his head towards the groups direction, his dry lips parted, almost as if he was about to speak but couldn't get the words out. As his eyes focused, he stilled his struggling movements. No one was quite sure of what to do. The boy eyed them for some minutes, then turned his head, clenched his teeth and let a pained whimper ring throughout the dense atmosphere.

"Levi...! Sometimes wrong!" Hanji whispered. She implied to try to help they boy.

"I can see that idiot. Tsk. If you think you won't get hurt then help it." Levi said coldly.

"Sir...I..should go..." Armin struggled to find the words. He backed away and headed towards the exist.

"No." Armin frozen. "You had something to tell us, might as well say it now." Levi explained.

"R-right... I just have the samples you told me to collect Sir. Here." Armin held out a clear bag. Inside were the ominous, glowing green crystal. He took the bag.

"Was this all you came here for?" Levi questioned. "No...but..." Levi sighed. He glanced at Hanji who was staring down the boy. The brunette was panting softly, his skin flushed and glistening. His eyes were shut, as if it so humanly tried to will the pain away.

"There was something I looked up. I don't have all the information, but it's regarding him..." Armin trailed off. He looked at the boy too. "Stay and share it then." Levi elaborated no further as he approached the boy. Armin, was again, not sure about his usefulness.

"Hanji. Staring at the thing isn't going to do much." Levi scolded lightly. "I don't know exactly what to do! What if we kill him with our medicine or worse...? What if he reacts badly and kills people?!" Hanji worried.

Levi's dull eyes swept over the boy in pain. He brought his hands to the boy's forehead, feeling the heat just emanating off. Were they all just exaggerating what this thing was? What if he was just a human who could get sick? The boy fluttered his eyes open, feeling the colder surface of Levi's hand. Levi notice one of the boy's eyes seemed more gold than its pair. Hanji did as well and hurriedly wrote down more notes.

"We could just give it medicine. No need to overthink it. I could kill it even if something were to happen."

"Al...right. I'll get some!" Hanji left to find some medication.

The boy shifted, bring Levi's attention back to him. Levi's facial expression was too intense, causing the boy to try to turn its body. It seemed it had better controlled movements as he was able to shift his body away. The more human the thing seemed to Levi, the more confusing everything got.

Armin noticed that the boy got frightened by Levi's stare. Knowing the boy had regular human emotions calmed Armin a bit. He stepped towards them, ready to give his acquired information to Levi.

"Sir?"

"Go ahead."

Armin paused to collect his thoughts. He wasn't sure on how his news could effect this dire situation, or if he'd just be laughed at, but all he could be sure about was the need to keep the boy alive until they could turn the war around. Armin cleared his head and began his speech. "I happen to cross a book, a while back, about some strange world. Although it was written as a fairytale, there's some information I would like to share. In the story, it talked about an advanced civilization. I don't know much about it since pages were missing and the writing was worn off, but, in short, they were too advanced and ruined themselves. It was self-destruction. But the point is something they mentioned called "The Dead Languages." There were some writing I couldn't figure out, and I assumed it was what they called dead languages..."

"And what you're saying is that this boy, might talk one of those fairytale languages?" Heichou put two-and-two together quickly.

"Exactly. What if that book was based off some truth, Sir? Could it be he speaks a dead language?" Armin conclude.

"Tch. There's too much uncertainty in your theory. We'd have to assume there were other languages before our basic language. That idea would be blasphemy to many people. We can't rely on myths. So right now all we can say is that we just don't know... Happened to know where that book is?" Levi asked. He need to deduce this mystery quickly. He needed evidence. Even if Armin didn't understand now, they needed any sliver of string they could grab on to and climb out of this bottomless pit of questions to secure the survival of the young boy.

"That's the thing. I saw this book a couple of time in the archives in the inner walls, but never saw it again. This was about two months ago, Sir."

Levi stayed silent, pondering a while longer. Why would a fairytale book be a the national archives? They both stood by the boy, quietly trying to rack up a solution, but everything seemed to out of hand.

The tired boy was hearing all of the strange words. What Levi and Armin weren't aware of was that the boy slowly understood what they were saying. He was picking up word by word and understanding their meaning. In truth, he was frightened. He didn't understand anything more than they did. Confusion seemed to be a disease. But his instincts told him he would be fine for now. These people haven't hurt him so far, so all he could do is stay still until he could properly move.

While tuning into Levi's and Armin's discussion, the boy readied himself to speak. He slowed his heart. Nerves picked at him, but he had to speak. He turned his head, looking at the two people near him. They hushed once they saw him turn his body.

"...Ai...undurstan..." The boy coughed. His raspy voice shocked both Armin and Levi, for he spoke something they could understand.

Now Armin and Levi were at a total loss. They were thrown into a bottomless ocean once again. Nothing made any sense.

Levi quickly recovered. "You speak our language? Do you know your name?" Levi wondered if his name was indeed, 'Eren.'

It took the boy some time to comprehend the words, and slowly he shook his head side-to-side. He winced. The movement hurt still, but he had to communicate.

Levi noticed the pain that crossed his face. His eyes burned with determination, though, as he saw the boy ignore his discomfort and continued to try to talk.

The brunette felt odd. He felt light-headed, as if his brain was being rewired. A tingling sensation ran through his body, and he couldn't help but gasp at the prickly feeling.

"Hanji! What the hell are you doing? Taking a massive shit?! Where the fuck are you?!" Levi yelled, agitated. Hanji needed to get here were medicine, before the kid passed out again.

"Coming!" Hanji said from another room.

A couple of minutes later Hanji bounced back in the room. She seemed to be back in her enthusiastic spirit. She made her way too the table, holding a mysterious gold liquid.

"Here! Have him take this! It'll make him feel all better..!" Hanji bubbly declared.

Levi and Armin started at Hanji. "Oi. You better have not put something weird in there shitty glasses or I swear I'll kick your ass." Levi threatened. "No such thing, Rivaille~!" She said unconvincingly.

Armin stayed quite, praying that nothing crazy happened.

As Hanji approached the laying boy, he slowly got scared. The suffocating atmosphere told him to run, but with his useless body he was a fish out of water.

Levi looked down to see the scared look on the boy's face. He brought his hand down up-top his overgrown brown hair, silently praying it wasn't as dirty as he though it was. Green orbs widened. The shorter man, which the boy did not know his name, didn't seem like the one to comfort. Nonetheless, he did calm down after he just focused on the touch. He vaguely connect the feeling of Levi's palm to the glorious moment when he was freed from the cage. He couldn't help but feel better under the reassuring gesture.

Hanji noticed this minuscule exchange of comfort between the two, and couldn't help but smirk. But now, she vaguely wondered who was it that really needed saving?

"Hey brat." The boy opened his eyes and turned to hear Levi, as did Hanji and Armin.

"From here on, your name is Eren Jaeger."

And that's when a spark of recognition flashed in the boy's eyes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! Hope who ever reads this is enjoying it. Reviews are appreciated. Have a good day~!

-A.T


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Great Escape

"Rivallie!"

"Stop!"

"Were taking him!"

"Enough! We have orders! Let's go, soldiers!"

The racket of hooves and the jingling of chains. One boy, restrained by cuffs and muffled, was being held harshly by uncaring soldiers. Drugs circulated through Eren's blood, forcing relaxation in his muscles, disorienting his thoughts. The all too familiar feeling of being held captive flooded his sense. He didn't want it. He wanted to be back with those kind strangers.

Levi watched them struggle with Eren, he was tempted to stop this kidnap. The kid was still brutal to deal with even with the drugs forcing his muscles to relax, impressing Levi for a second. There was minuscule amounts of fear circulating in his blood while watching, but if his speculations were correct, Eren would be fine for a couple of days. It was risky to assume that those bastards wouldn't do anything, for Eren being a little beat up was to be expected. It was dangerous, though, to put the mysterious boy under emotion upheaval, for all they know was absolutely nothing. But all they could do is watch if they wanted any chance to turn it around, no matter if they just helplessly watched as the Military Police stole Eren.

But one glimpse of Eren's face amidst the commotion made Levi's blood run cold.

Clear, glistening tears ran tracks down his pale, sweating face. His sea green eyes dropping, but within them he could see the inner struggle, the fear and desperation. Levi's eyes widen, the sudden urge to rip him out of those bastard's hands sieged him. His hands curled up into balls, willing himself to control the burning fire erupting from somewhere inside. Levi didn't know where the desire to protect the boy came from, or why it was so strong.

Beside him, Hanji didn't look so controlled either. She was looking down, trying not to act on her instincts and save Eren, for even if Hanji had just met him, she felt as if they'd known each other for a million years.

"Eren..." Hanji said as the soldiers left. She turned to see Levi go back inside, his impassive face not surprising her.

"Rivaille...?" She said quietly.

"He's dangerous Hanji. Armin, contact the rest of the squad including your friend. Erwin should be here soon then." Levi faced away from them.

"Yes, Sir!" Armin yelled as he left, mounting his horse and riding back to the main quarters of the Survey Corps. He didn't know what to make out of the situation. But all he knew for sure was some serious events were going to take place.

Levi couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, Eren's capture flashing behind his eyelids as he closes his eyes to calm himself, supporting his weight on his hand resting on the high table, his short bangs covering half of his face.

Hanji stepped inside the lab, closing the cold metal door, but not locking it. She was unusually quiet, coming to stand beside Levi. She silently placed her hand on Levi's shoulder, waiting for any reactions. Levi brushed her off, but before he could escape her eyes, she saw the ice cold thirst for blood, the same killing intent in his facial expression when on a mission. Like burning steel, enough to burn a path of fear in anybody. The look just served to fuel her motivation to save Eren also.

They were close to figuring out something of his past too. Eren seemed to recall something, but before any progress could commence, they were interrupted by harsh banging and then the Military Police took the boy. But, they all knew they weren't going to let them take Eren without a decent fight. It had only been hours they were together, but the boy was a fascination to behold, and they knew were to place their bets on. Even if he was just a boy, that boy would have to hold their expectations for the future. No matter what the weight was, it was already too late to sink in the doubts, because they were moving forward, and Eren would have to lead that movement.

* * *

_It's cold._

_My whole body is cold._

_I...can't move._

_Like something is holding me again._

_Too tightly..._

Eren's eyes sluggishly opened, greeted only by pitch black darkness. He stayed still, fearful of his movement causing disaster. He could only hear his deep and heavy breaths, nothing more. He was laid down on a hard, metal surface, the cold sting of it on his body adding to the discomfort. Minutes passed by at a sluggish pace, and slowly Eren was loosing his composure. The black hole seemed to be growing in his room, eating him slowly, sucking him down. The darkness crept closer, warping Eren's vision until he was crying quietly, trying to suppress his voice. He couldn't move his body on his own will all over again. The vindictive feeling of being paralyzed was finally taking its revenge. His whole body started to shake. He clenched his jaw, the rhythmical jingling of chains notified the guards, and signing Eren's pass to Hell.

"It's awake!" A deep, menacing voice called out.

Eren could hear soft voices to his right speak. A beckon of light appeared, illuminating some of the anxiety away. Eren stared in anticipation for a savior. His body stilled, and he looked around. He could make out bars, the only thing separating the voices and him. He glanced down at himself.

Chains. Dirty, rusted silver chains were connected to his wrist, ankles, and neck. They were extremely tight. He experimentally tugged his arms, finding no purchase. It was useless. The voices suddenly stopped, catching Eren's attention. Something was off. His instincts screamed danger to him. In the back of his mind, he was subconsciously hoping for those kind people to be entering, soothingly stroking his hair, saying words he barely understands. The doors rattled open, and Eren held his breath, and entering was a tall man, his face hidden by the poor lighting in the room. Eren's alarm raised again, for this stranger sent malicious vibes that were easily detectable.

"Speaking with it will do nothing. Best way to get any results are to try them first hand, now, just watch." A smile could be heard in the man's tone.

He crept closer to where Eren laid, and held something in his hands. Eren saw the outlines of others in the background. He started feeling like a cornered rat, with no options of escape.

"Been asleep for a day. Now, let's see how your body talks." The voice got lower in pitch, apart to a whisper. Eren tried to individually piece the sentence together, word by word meaning. To no avail, he waited, then, for anything.

Everything was silent as the strange man rose his hand in the air, clutching the unknown object. Emerald eyes opened wide as saucers, as he saw the man plunging it threw his tender flesh, twisting it to rip through muscle.

A blood curling scream ripped out of Eren, some covered their ears. Eren was caught off guard, the pain flooding his sense. The madman stabbed him below his heart, in the rib cage. The man twisted and pushed, successfully breaking a couple of ribs. Thick crimson liquid gushed out, painting the man's hands in a red, metallic smelling liquid. Blood flew everywhere, accumulating on the ground in dark puddles.

"Ahh, he bleeds like one of us. Write this down!" The man then proceeded to pull the large knife down the rib cage, blood rushing out of the gaping hole down his chest to his stomach in thick streams. Eren was crying, pain erupting from his sensitive body. The knife was removed, to his relief, after the cut reached his hip bone.

Almost immediately, light steam emitted of the gash. The man halted his movements, staying quiet as he stared intently at what was happening. The large gash seemed to be healing, but suddenly the progress slowed, then altogether stopped. Although the blood loss slowed down, the cut still looked gruesome and life threatening. Eren was trying not to breath hard, but ended gasping for air every second or so while the movement sent waves of pain to his nerves.

"Healing abilities...have seemed to stop altogether. Not to its full potential. Healed about 15% and clotted some blood, but no more than that. Unusual abilities overall." The scientist observed out loud. He didn't seem the least bit fazed about the unknown boys abilities.

"Well then. On to the next experiment. Let's see if you view the world the same way we do."

Eren could only wish for his survival as the scalpel got closer to his right eye.

* * *

Three days. Three days since the mysterious boy named Eren has disappeared. Three days where the tension has sky-rocked into frustration.

And today, was finally the court hearing for the release and custody of Eren Jaeger, into the hands of the people who found him, in other words, the Survey Corps.

It was a calm day. The breeze blowing against them. Their capes fluttered as they rode their horses to the inner wall, a green blur in the streets. It was quiet, news of Eren's existence was leaked out, causing miniature waves of panic to build in the walls. Everyone seemed to be uneasy. Everything seemed to be at high tension.

Levi lead his group silently. The special operation squad behind him. Armin and Mikasa have become officially part of Levi's squad. They were to meet Erwin there, and proceeded their plan from there.

The plan hauntingly ran through Levi's head, calmly making sure all the holes were plugged before they risked their trustworthy statuses.

_"We have to appeal to their fear. Reason has nothing to do with this anymore. Their hesitant about letting an unknown creature inside the walls." Erwin explained intensely._

_"Basically say the kid is nothing bad? Some idiots they are. Fear is the number one thing that clouds humanity's eyes. It's disgusting." Levi shut his eyes. The discussion has gone on for hours, mentally forcing them to concentrate. They needed a plan. And the needed one with no holes._

_"Levi. Armin. We found him in the crystal. We would have the greatest chance of changing their minds. As we know, they plan to just murder him. But Levi, we have to have solid information that proves he is of any use. He could be a regular kid. Or he could be something esle-"_

_"We could do that though. Why would they kill just a kid? Shouldn't we at least identify what he is? See if he is any use, if not let him live like a human, if he's something dangerous, either use him or kill him. Simple." Levi opened his eyes._

_Erwin paused. It was obvious the information Levi was giving, but the problem was if the court would take the chance. There is currently no threat but to see a boy as something that could help humanity was unlikely. Part of Erwin didn't even believe the boy would be anything special._

_"Sir!" Armin shouted. "I believe the best approach to this is basic compromising. Get Eren back to see if he is worth anything, have results within a deadline, if not they get him back. But if we do find something, then they must let us use whatever Eren might be, to our advantage, for humanity..." Armin trailed off. He wasn't sure of what he was saying, but feeling the piercing stares of Levi-Heichou and Erwin-Danchou was intimidating._

_"Compromises are too risky. But then again, this whole thing is too risky." Erwin sighed._

_"Sir. Maybe they need proof that Eren might be a regular person, but with special qualities. I never saw him directly, but with what you guys have said, then show the court right then and there that he COULD be something, or maybe not. Give them doubt in their choice." Mikasa said quietly. She hadn't spoken for the duration of the meeting, but her words rang true._

_"Cut him up, show them he bleeds like us, then hopefully his healing abilities do the rest to show the court that maybe be is something or nothing. It could either scare them, or fascinate them. Tch. Another risky move." Levi summarized._

_"The poor thing. It's gruesome, but Mikasa is right. If I was in the audience, if there was a chance the boy was something useful, I would agree to let him live." Petra included._

_"Well then. We must compromise, show them there is nothing to fear yet, and make them doubt their decision. Simply said, but this will be difficult to do. Now, listen closely..."_

They were nearing the court-house in the inner wall of Sina. Levi felt agitated. Not anxious, for he knew this plan had to work. They thought of every outcome, every word that would get them to their goal. But now, the only thing the feared was the other party's argument. It could get ugly, but fighting is something they're all used to. In this situation, there was no luck, only appeal to the judge and citizens. With that kept in mind, they were hell-bent on succeeding.

His crew abandoned the horse in the stables and entered to the court room. They only heard their heavy leather clad boots resonate with each step. The room was filled with a calm so suffocating, wrapping around their throats, preventing any words to slip out unnecessarily. Levi swept the room with his cold gray eyes, the faces of some citizens were void of any emotion, uncertainty being the only thing replacing their facial expressions. Even the uniform wearing soldiers looked hesitant, some even bored. But they were all geared up, ready to kill anything in their ways, not just titans anymore. Sadly, Levi was geared up as well, as were all the military involved soldiers.

Humanity was surround by uncertainty. Would we live? Would they die? When will we fight? Will there be a chance that he'd have to take Eren out? Would it be possible for Levi to be deemed a traitor all because of one boy? Levi's thoughts were disrupted as the judge entered, climbing to his spot, and gazing down on everyone present. A loud bang of the (grapple?) was unnecessary as everyone was already quite.

Armin silently watched, his hands shaking a bit. His heart speed up as his nerves could not be contained. The moment they were planning for as arrived. Next to him, Mikasa, Petra, (Levi's squad...) were all staring intently at the front of the room, determination written all over their expressions. Mikasa was curious as to who this boy was. She has never seen him directly, and was excited to finally meet who had the people in an uproar, but her face seemed impassive as always, hiding all her true emotion.

Levi calmly crossed his arms. He patiently awaited the arrival of Eren and the Military Police fighting for him. Steps could be heard, signaling the entrance of the defense. As the first person stepped out, a salut was given. Everyone anxiously waited for the appearance of the monster. Levi narrowed his eyes. The last person was in sight, and stepped into the room. No. It LIMPED into the room. Gasps ran around the quite court house.

To them, he looked too human. A human with bruises staining his body. A human with blood splattered clothes. A human who looked abused and injured. A boy. A boy who looked mentally and physically abused. Levi's eyes widen at the state of Eren. He was broken. He was in pain. The guard pulled on his chains to move faster, and Levi could see the agony flashing in those dull, glazed over eyes. Eren was effectively retrained with the poles. Levi's hand instinctively went to his blades, until Erwin caught his hand. Levi gritted his teeth.

"Let go, Erwin." Levi said in a dark, menacing voice. He forced his glare directly at Erwin's eyes, his eyes wide and expanded, a death yearning vibe emanating off them.

Erwin dropped his hands. "Just wait." He whispered.

"Everyone, we have gathered here today for the hearing a boy with no name, an unknown origin, and a possible threat to humanity. We will begin this immediately. Now-" the judge was cut off as Levi used the 3DMG to jump, interrupting the opening speech, down to the plate form, punching the one guard standing next to Eren unconscious, and kneeled down next to the abused boy.

* * *

The ground was cold. His body was exhausted. Why was he here? What was this? He could vaguely see someone approaching, only seeing the legs. Fear ran through him. The promise of pain was in every corner. Suddenly, Eren felt hands. No. Gentle hands stroking his hair long unkept. He looked up, eyes shinning and bursting into tears.

Eren wanted to reach towards the man standing between all those horrible men for him. He dropped his head, tears overflowing, but within them, was the birth of a fire, slowly coming alive. Levi took off his forest green cape, and hooked it over Eren's shoulders, hiding some of the gruesome wounds.

Levi was furious. Never did he believe they would do this much damage to a mere boy, even if he was an unknown entity. Levi sharply got up, and turned to face the court-house, ready to destroy his opponents, and win the custody of a boy, a boy who did have a name. A boy called Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this story so far. Sorry for any mistakes. I can't find a good title to replace this stupid one T_T... Feedback would be appreciated. Have a good day~!

-A.T


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Outcome

The crowd stood there, stunned. Moments flew by, and all eyes were on Levi. He stood there, not one ounce of fear on his face, the look in his eyes menacing. His presence stood louder, bigger than anyone's in the gray court room, and no one dared to even move a muscle until the judge spoke up.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille. You have disrespected court rules and shall return to the section you were assigned. You will wait your turn civilly." The Judge said calmly. His old man appearances radiated wisdom, his eyes beckoning Levi to obey, and hardening when he did not.

Levi stood his ground, crossing his arms to show he would not fight and pull out the dual swords. He covered Eren's crumpled up body with his own, hiding him from the citizen's view. He would not let them see a poor boy this way, because that's exactly what Eren was no matter what anyone said. He was a boy, and Levi would never forgive the pain they brought to someone who couldn't even fight back, let alone talk for his sake. He would protect someone like Eren, even if he wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"I believe it doesn't matter whose turn it is now. We all have eyes, Sir. The cause of this court hearing looks like he is about to lose consciousness." Levi said smoothly, his calm demeanor was deceiving. One can say he even looked bored, but only a skillful eye could see the silent, blood craving aura. His fury vibrated in the air, making the room uneasy.

"What is your suggestion?" The Judge challenge. Erwin interjected at that point.

"Your honor, given the circumstances, we the prosecution, think this court hearing requires special rules to go about." Erwin paused, waiting for the Judge to comment before explaining anything.

"Before we continue, allow me to read the charges." A hint of annoyance was laced in every word the Judge said.

"Of course."

"Survey Corp. In your last mission, **, it went unreported that you found something, or someone, in the outer walls. The excuse given was that the risk of loosing the boy was too great, therefore you took initiative to care for him before an urgent report was filed. Military Police stepped in quickly once the information was overlooked, but here you are calming custody of the boy, stating the Military Police was out of line." The judge paused, glancing at both sides for any inaccurate information. When he received no complaint, he continued.

"The Military Police work under the direct orders of the monarchies, and they state they had permission. But when Commander Erwin Smith researched the matter, there was no written order nor a confirmed vocal order. The charges state the Military Police acted out of their own will and have stolen the boy found. Now, Commander Erwin Smith, what are your 'special' requirements for this court battle?" The judge asked coldly. He read the information given, which was not much. Details about the conditions of the boy went unsaid, and Erwin suspected that the higher ups wanted to keep the public blind.

"Since the boy, who has been named, Eren Jaeger, has no memories, can only communicate limitedly, and is critically injured, we ask permission for the removal of Eren Jaeger from this court. He looks in no condition to be here, your honor, as we can all see." Erwin finished his request by making eye contact with Levi.

Levi inwardly thanked Erwin for the request. It meant he wouldn't have to stand here, and worry about Eren the whole remainder of the time.

"Any objections?" Levi tensed, he was glad the judge had nothing against the idea, but the Military Police was bound to have a condition. But anyone could see the boy was useless here.

"No objections but one condition. The Survey Corps must have someone in mind to treat him, s-so we say that one of our scientist accompany yours." The commander of the Military Police, Nile Dok, stated shakily. His eyes flickered to the spot where Levi was, covering Eren's body from sight.

Erwin looked to Hanji for any objections, for she would be the one handling the Eren. Hanji smiled happily. "That's fine! As long as you don't get in the way we accept the condition!" Hanji screamed, too delighted that Eren was one step closer to being in their care once more.

She beamed down at Levi, and motioned which direction he would follow her out of the room.

"Alright. That's settled. Permission granted to remove the boy presumably named Eren Jaeger from the court room." The gavel was hit, signaling the now conscious guards to hand the keys over.

Levi held out his hand for the keys. He wouldn't accept them coming an inch within Eren. One guard approached fearfully, and handed them to the branching hand, walking away briskly after. Levi turned to Eren, and got down to his level. The whole court had their eyes glued to the interaction.

"Eren...can you hear me? It's me. We're taking you now, so don't fight." Levi didn't exactly have a comforting voice, but Eren's drooping head heard it all, and he understood that he could relax. He was still fearful, but he recognized Levi, and wanted nothing more than to believe in someone.

Levi quickly unlocked the stands holding the cuffs in place, then the cuffs themselves. Eren was about to fall forward, until Levi gently caught him. Everyone saw this, and even people in the stands were doubtful that the boy could be of any harm to humanity when he looked so human, and so broken.

Levi worriedly wondered if it was alright to even move him, but noting the urgency he gently cradle Eren in his arms prince style with no hesitation. He stopped moving when he heard a small cry of pain come from Eren. "Your safe." Levi whispered. He directed Eren's head and tucked it in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, keeping his face hidden from view. He didn't care if the kid was dirty, had blood splattered every where, or was still bleeding in some places, he walked away, out of the court room, with Hanji leading him, and a Military Police bastard tailing behind him.

Erwin sighed. "We are now waiting for Corporal Levi, a key witness, to return. At ease." The judge announced. No one relaxed though, as some were slightly disturbed by the appearance of the one they called "Eren." The citizens were expecting a grotesque monster, not a mere young adolescent boy. But some in the Military Police and Survey Corps were not fazed by the physical features of the "monster." To them, a threat was a threat. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot him down. Just like they didn't hesitate to cut him up.

Levi cradle Eren closely as he left the main court room. His steps were slower than Hanji's since he tried not to jostle Eren in his arms. He felt Eren's poor pathetic attempts to breathe. Every passing second Levi noticed more wounds, raging building up quickly. This was wrong. The pain. The agony. The bruises. It was gruesome. He was like a rat, only a test subject to poke and prob all they wanted. The only difference being Eren was much harder to kill, and by the looks of it, they used that fact to their advantage.

"Rivaaiiillle! Come on! In here. Hurry!" Hanji yelled. Her hands were practically flying already, over ecstatic to get her hands on Eren. She had good intentions though, they only reason why Levi cooperated enough to lay Eren down on a bed.

As he retracted his arms from the boys battered body, a warm shaking hand grab the cuff of his jacket. It was a weak grip. Levi grab Eren's hand, in his own. Eren opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Levi. He his chest rose slowly with each breath, and Levi brushed his dirt crusted bangs aside, but then he froze. Eren's other eye was cloudy, not the brilliant shade of deep emerald, but a milky gray blue.

Levi stared, horrified. It was so wrong. He didn't want to see anymore. But he didn't take his eyes off Eren's.

"Levi? Can you move? I have to strip him now! Hey, Military Police solider, can you tell me anything about the experiments conducted? It'll help me treat him." Hanji asked with no care even if he didn't answer.

"Even if it is classified information, you'll see soon enough. Reports were filed and they will likely be disclosed to the select few, like yourselves, in the Survey Corps. I don't have permission at this time to say anything, so sorry." The military solider said smoothly. His words came out like a recording, pushing Levi over the teetering edge.

The corporal whipped his body around, intensely glaring at the man. He couldn't hold it back, not after seeing this happening. He thought once he left the underground he wouldn't see such mutilation happening. Yet here he was, seeing it happen right before his eyes once again, and his anger could not be contained.

"Oh? So tell me something. Were you there, as they dove their knives down this "monsters" chest? As they took his eyesight?" Levi said in a deep, low, calm voice. He never took his eyes off of the man as he stalked closer. The man widen his eyes and backed away.

"I-I can't say, Sir." He answered, eyebrows pulled together, as he was trying to show no fear.

"You fucking dirt." Was the last thing the guy heard from Levi as he swung his arm directly in the mans gut, causing him to dry heave on the ground, spit flying from his mouth.

Levi didn't want to stop there. He harshly grabbed the collar of the soldier's shirt, who was cowering in pain and fear. "Maybe I should do what you solider a have done for him." Levi threatened, completely serious. His face was blank, emotionless as ever, but one could see the hatred and disgust swimming in his eyes.

"Rivaille enough! We'll get in more trouble! You have to leave now, anyways. I bet they expect you back so go! Rivaille!" Hanji screamed. Levi didn't reply, instead he pulled his curled fist back, fling in forward with immense momentum a tooth went flying. Levi could not forgive anyone who intentionally hurt someone so helpless. Even if he was used to no emotions, even if he was being a little rash, he couldn't help but threaten who ever had a part in hurting Eren.

Levi knew he needed to leave the room before something bad really did happen. But he drew his fist back once again, vaguely hearing the rustling of sheets and Hanji steaming 'No' to something.

As he pulled back to uppercut the soldiers chin, something warm warped around his torso, tugging him away slightly. His hand froze mid air, right directly in the man's face. He looked behind him, only to find Hanji scrambling to lay Eren back down, as Eren was wrapped on his body, sliding a little on the floor.

Levi loosened his tense position. Hanji was able to pull Eren back into bed, but Eren whinnied a little.

"Tch. Your just a stupid brat, aren't you?" Levi looked down at the solider, watching as he clutched his stomach and head for the door.

"Damn it. Lance Corporal Rivaille. This won't go unreported." He gasped, and slammed the door. Levi didn't feel any better for the release of some pent up anger. He walked up to Eren, and laid his hand down across his eyes, closing them.

"I'll be back. My name is Corporal Levi. Hopefully you understand at least this."

"I...kno'..." Eren whispered. His ears picked up the words, and slowly, the more he heard the language the more he felt his brain rewire until he could even speak it. He wasn't as helpless as they thought he was, and he was ready to prove it. But he knew he was in no condition to reveal anything just yet.

Levi said nothing more as he existed the room, leaving Hanji to do the rest.

"Eren Jaeger. That's what you've been named. Just to tell you. So, now, just so you don't get scared, I'm going to treat your wounds. So relax." Hanji informed with a smile. She already laid down her tools, and picked up the scissors to cut Eren's shirt off. He closed his eyes, finding it to difficult to stay awake, and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Levi arrived down into the court room. Tension rolled off the walls. He sourly made his way to where the Survey Corps were waiting.

"Petra. I have a favor. Can you stay with Hanji and Eren during this trial? It's room five" Levi asked.

"Of course Heichou!" Petra said, saluting him and Erwin, before skittering off.

Levi watched her go. He knew Petra was the motherly type in situations like these, so Eren would be comforted and reassured.

"Alright. Now, we shall officially start the trial.

* * *

"Good job everyone. They have given us orders and we plan to execute them flawlessly. We have been deemed the responsibility of something important, and perhaps dangerous. I ask all of you to please keep the severity of this situation in mind. Levi and your squad, I assume you are well aware of your roll. That is all. Dismissed." Erwin ended his speech.

The whole Scouting Legion was in deep thought while filing back into the builds. Some where weary about the outcome of the court hearing. All in all, Commander Erwin succeeded in getting his goal, the custody of Eren Jaeger. Of course it came with limits and other restrictions, but they had him in their hands.

Levi was satisfied with the outcome. It had gone smoothly, almost to the point where he suspected something fishy. Those military bastards must be planning something else, which bothered Levi but for now, he must live for today.

"Mikasa. Armin. You guys seem around that brats age, Eren. Go introduce yourselves." Levi order.

"Yes, Sir." They said. They had no reason to object.

"He's with Hanji, room five in the second building."

"Right, we'll go Corporal. Come on, Mikasa." Armin said. Mikasa and him left then, leaving Levi to his duty. He first had to sign papers of the court hearing, and then finalize the orders. He also had to prepare papers declaring Eren a citizen, as well as medical records that needed to be filed soon to stay on the Judge's good side. He'll be busy for the next days, working with various people, so he wanted everyone who'd be around Eren to be acquainted with him, after that starts the battle of figuring out who the hell he was. Maybe he even knew, it was always a possibility. He had to keep that in mind. Eren Jaeger could be monster in human skin. To come out of crystal in an area infected with titans, and survive was unlikely.

He had to keep his guard up, even though he looked like such a harmless kid he got the feeling there was something else inside him. In his eyes lived something he couldn't comprehend. Good or bad, he would eventually find out.

Levi sighed. Taking care of him would be yet another obstacle. He was at his office door then, emptying his mind and getting ready for paper work.

* * *

"Mikasa, this is who they call Eren Jaeger." Hanji introduced Eren.

She stopped walking, staring straight at Eren. He was sitting up on a bed, resembling a mummy. His whole torso was covered in white warps of bandages. Even his eye was patched up, but Mikasa still thought he was beautiful.

"My name in Mikasa. I'll definitely protect you." Mikasa declared fiercely but quietly, while rushing and grabbing Eren's hands.

Armin stared at Mikasa, as did Hanji. Eren was a little startled, but stayed quite, unsure of the situation.

"Mikasa...? Okay, well I'm Armin. We've met already, remember? Ahh...do you understand? Maybe he doesn't..."

"No, I think he does. I suspect he can talk to, but I wonder why he doesn't. I have a few theories but I'm still analyzing him." Hanji said lazily.

"Hmm. How strange. Eren, can you say something to me?" Armin asked, Mikasa at the time let go of his hands, and hovered around the edge of the bed. Eren looked towards Armin, his one green eye almost glowing.

"...yes..." Said a quite voice. Words he never heard but knew the meaning of came into his mind. It was scary, he didn't know how he knew these things, but ever since he awoken from the crystal things just started to come to him. He was never taught how to use eating utensils but some how he knew when he was given them.

He froze. He groaned and clutched his head. It felt like his mind was splitting open.

"Eren? Do you have a headache?" Hanji cautiously asked, getting closer to where Eren curled up on the bed. Again, Eren had never experienced this but he knew what a headache was, he knew what those words meant.

He closed his eyes. The pain was a mild throbbing. His chest felt tight though. Some feeling was building up. Almost, like he wanted something. No, like he needed to do something. He was yearning. But for what?

~~~Small Omake~~~

****Levi's Name****

"Rivaille."

Levi's eyes twitched. He turned his glare to Hanji.

"Why the fuck is he saying that name?"

"Well...he could say 'Levi' correctly, he kept mispronouncing the "I" but he can say Rivaille just fine-" Hanji was cut off as Levi grabbed her face.

"Shut up goddamn four eyes." Levi commanded.

"Rivaille!"

Levi's attention went to Eren, who was looking at him shaking his head from the bed he was sitting in. Levi sighed.

"Say 'Levi'." Levi commanded Eren.

"Levee." Eren said, frowning. He knew he couldn't pronounce Levi's name correctly.

"Say Rivaille." Levi tried.

Eren looked up. "Rivaille."

Levi sighed. "Fine brat. I guess it's okay." Levi gave up. Rivaille was his real name, yet others chose to call him Levi, which didn't bother him but many got used to the 'Levi', say a selected few, HANJI, who called him by his actually name.

Eren smiled. "Thanks."

A moment of silence passed by. Hanji turned around to look at Eren. Levi said nothing as he curiously stared also. For the first time, Eren sounded like a regular human, no weird accents in his pronunciation. He touched his throat, wondering. He didn't even know exactly where the words came from still. He looked up into wondering, grey eyes.

* * *

[A/N:] okay so it's gone very slow but now the mysteries will slowly start to unravel. I chose a monarchy for the government meaning there are some types of King(s) in rule.

Reviews, comments, etc, are appreciated so go on and leave one!  
Have a good day~!  
-A.T


End file.
